We Are Family
by AquaBluez17
Summary: Can a marriage so disapproved by the world live on? They had thought that they would be the ones- the ones to prove the world wrong. They, Scorpius and Rose Malfoy, show the society that a Malfoy and Weasley can be happily married. And they had! To the point where no one noticed the little cracks in the "happily married life" they lived. Lily L. P/Septimus Malfoy & Rose/Scorp.
1. Prologue

**Heyy guys! Here is a new ScoRose I have been dying to write! I hope you all like it =) Thank you for reading!**

* * *

_"Water! I need water!" he screamed in pain due to thirst, "Oh look there! There is water! My water!" he told the camel standing beside him._

_He started running with renewed energy as he saw the pool of water being shaded by a palm tree. Naturally he would have wondered why there was a palm tree in the middle of the Sahara Desert but all thoughts evaded him as he ran to the water parched. He ran for what felt like miles and miles until he realized that it had been what felt like hours since he had found his water pool. Looking back he saw that his companion camel was nowhere in sight. Looking back at the pool, he noticed that it seemed to be the same length away it had been before._

_He slowly started to walk to the pool finally seeing how the pool moved away from him the closer he got. Opening his mouth, he tried to let out a cry of desperation only to gag over sand which has been blown in his face. He coughed, trying to get the sand out and to get some saliva to entry his mouth so he could be realized, so he was not so thirsty. Sadly all that came was small grains of sand, no feeling of water anywhere in his body._

_Allowing his knees to buckle, he fell down on the sandy land. It was barren, no sight of life anywhere. The water pool that been there seconds ago was now gone, nowhere in sight. Then it struck him… he had fallen prey to the heat!_

_He woke up with a start. Sitting up, he breathed heavily as he tried to ingest the room visually. It was pitch black, with some moonlight entering the room through the slight crack of the curtains. A small rise and fall of the blanket told him he was not alone. Swiftly getting up, he went to the table located in the middle of the room to get water._

He picked the jar up, expecting it to be full and almost flung it across the room since the thing was empty. Sighing internally he made his way out of the room after staring into the second bed which was also in the room near the door.

As he walked down to the stairs, he heard loud noises coming from one of the rooms. He stopped to make sure the voices were coming from the room that he thought they were, his parents' room. When he heard the name "Anya" being exchanged in the conversation he knew.  
Sighing once again he made his way down to the kitchen to get his drink. He didn't want to hear anymore than he already had. What he had heard was enough to tell him that tomorrow was going to be a long day and maybe… just maybe… he should still hope.

* * *

**Well I hope you all liked it! I wonder if you could guess whose POV the prologue was from? Hit me with your best guess :P**


	2. Late Again

**So the prologue was short so I decided I would just update the next chapter since it's already written and all haha. Hope you like it!**

* * *

She shifted in her seat from one side to another as her eyes kept glancing at the clock on the wall. There was only 5 more minutes left, before it was their turn. What am I going to do now? It is almost time and I am not even properly ready! What now? Why does this always end up happening? I was prepared this time! We were all prepared but off course it couldn't happen as planned. How could it when he is in the plan…

She broke out of her thoughts when she heard a girl's name being called, "Mariam Kaggen."_ What!? NO! No it can't be! It's his turn next! Right?! Right?!_ Just to make sure, she went through the alphabet, already knowing the result._ K comes before L which comes before M. Since no one has a last name by L then… It's his turn…_

Frantically she looked at the door to see if he was there yet, but to her disappointment, no one was there. He promised him, He promised he would be here. _Where is he?! Oh if he doesn't come… Seth was so happy! He was looking forward to this event since the beginning of the year and when he said he was coming, Seth was over the moon! How could he break Seth's heart?!_

Then it happened. What she had feared for happened.

"Seth Lucius Malfoy, please stand up," the old man said in his booming voice.

"Mummy, Mummy! Where is Daddy?" asked the little girl sitting next to her as she pulled on Rose's hand.

"Daddy? I don't know where Daddy is Anya," Rose gritted out thinking,_ But I know where Daddy will be when he arrives at home tonight, on the couch._

"Did he forget?" questioned Eric who was sitting next to his sister, already too aware of the answer.

"No Ricky! Silly, why would Daddy forget?! Daddy would never forget! He is Scorpius Draco Malfoy! My Daddy! Who never forgets! It's all that old man's fault. Can't he see Daddy isn't here yet? How dare he not notice?" Anya exclaimed as she hit him on the arm for being so dumb.

"Exactly! How dare that old man forget that I'm not here yet?! It's his entire fault! Right bunny?" said a voice as he neared his family who were sitting on the corner seats with one seat empty, waiting for him.

"Daddy!" Anya said as she quickly ran into him, giving him a bear hug around his legs.

"See. If it wasn't for my Anya, all you would be planning a conspiracy against me," Scorpius commented as he lifted his baby girl in his arms, "You okay bunny?" smiling when she nodded her head, too concentrated with his tie to actually understand what he had said.

Rose brightened up when she heard his voice but her joy died out almost instantly. She gritted her teeth and looked away from him so she could look at her baby boy, passing out of the Muggle 1st grade.

When Scorpius had initially refused to let his children be introduced to Muggle Studies before going to Hogwarts, she had thrown a fit. Refusing to talk to him for about a month, he had finally caved and let her have her way. It had been the happiest day of her life, and because she was happy to have won against her stubborn husband, but more since he was actually willing to let Muggles affect his children's upbringing.

She snapped out her thoughts as she felt him sit next to her, his piercing eyes on her face. She refused to acknowledge him, she didn't give a care in the world. What he had done today was horrible and she would never forgive him for it. Never.

"Daddy where were you?" asked Seth when he finally came down from the stage, a degree in his hand.

"Oh never mind that baby. You did it! You passed all of your exams! You passed first grade!" Rose exclaimed as she picked up her little boy and spun him around.

Without even realizing what happened, she ended up losing her balance since she stepped on the heam of her skirt. She was about to fall back on her spine, when she felt a hand on her back, steadying her by bringing her closer to the body. She didn't have to see whose hand it was since she would have know that hand and the body on which she was now leaning, any day. Looking up, she saw him looking at her with worry in his eyes and found herself lost, once again in those stormy grey eyes.

Rose forgot that she was still holding Seth and that they were in public. His eyes held hers in an unmoving trance. Everything around them faded as she kept staring at his pearly orbs which always spoke more to her than he himself did. She only snapped out of the trance when she saw the worry disappearing out of his eyes, slipping back into the depths of the cover he had made, the steel gray stare that had people shaking.

Shaking her head in frustration she berated herself mentally,_ How could you Rose?! What was that?! How can you melt so easily?! Is that all it takes? A worried glance to break you?_

She turned back to look at Seth to make sure he was alright, all too aware of the fact that her dear husband's arm was now around both of them in an unbreakable hold. Her head was so close to his chest, she could hear his heartbeat- which only made her more nervous and giddy but he didn't need to know that. She refused to be affected by him and the proximity was not going to resolve the deed he had done today.

"Mum are you okay?" Eric asked as he quickly moved up to his Mum and Seth, dragging Anya behind him.

"Ricky what has gotten into you today?! Why do you keep asking dumb questions?" Anya asked as she finally yanked her hand away from her brother's tight grip.

"Good question Anya!" Seth contributed, not even aware of what was going on between his parents.

He gave his Mummy a big kiss on her cheek and leaned over from her arms to give his Daddy and one too. Then he conveniently slipped down from his mother's hold to be with his siblings. Anya immediately slipped her hand into his and grabbed hold of her older brother by his arm, so they all wouldn't get lost.

"Sis! I'm your sis!" Anya complained for the millionth time.

Every since Seth had started to talk, he had adopted a habit of copying Anya. Since she called her Mummy, Mummy, he had too as well. This all worked out fine for everyone in the family until the day Seth started calling Anya by her name. Everyone in the family was older than Anya so they called her by her name but when Seth had been born, Anya had been the happiest out of all since now she had someone who would call her Sis, or at least recognize that she was older than them.

When Seth had refused to adopt to the name Anya had assigned herself, it started the first rough patch in their brother and sister relationship. This was only added on to as everyday passed by. In the end the two would always go crying to their older brother, Eric, and bad mouth the other until Eric told them who was right and wrong in the argument.

Now that the word "Sis"had been mentioned, Eric knew that a fight would start off with the two so he stopped paying attention to his Mum thinking, _Dad's here. She is fine as long as he is here._ He turned his full attention to his little brother and sister who were already about to yank each other's hair out in frustration. _Somethings never change…_

Rose watched as Seth went to stand next to his sister and started to argue. She kept her eyes intently on her children, trying to ignore his hot breath as she felt him moving closer to her. Her heart skipped as it always did when he was so close and she started to breath hard. The only reason her eyes had not closed by now was since she was staring at her kids.

"Careful," he whispered in her ear huskily, smirking when she finally caved in and closed her eyes. He pulled away tantalizingly and quickly picked up Seth, "Let's go guys! We have to get home!" leaving a baffled Rose to follow them.

They were just about to leave the school when Seth pulled on his tie trying to get his attention.

"Daddy, you didn't… didn't forget my graduation right?" Seth implored, his eyes wide as tears neared falling out of them.

"No Seth! I did not forget you graduation!" Scorpius told him sincerely, bringing up one of his hands to his face, "Now stop crying. You know I don't like tears."

In response Seth just wrapped his arms around his dad and placed his head comfortably on his shoulder whispering "I love you Daddy," and then closing his eyes to fall asleep.

Rose watched from afar, her anger rising as she saw tears in her little boy's eyes. She felt a little better when she noticed that he had fallen asleep in his Daddy's arms quite peacefully. _But that does not fix anything. Mr. Scorpius Draco Malfoy, you might be forgiven by your little boy but that does not mean I have forgiven you yet._

When they reached home, having traveled by car since the kids were too young to side apparate or floo with, Scorpius quickly went to put Seth into bed since he had fallen asleep in his arms. He walked into the additional floor that had been added to Malfoy Manor just for the kids.

The house was completely empty right now since Grandma Narcissa had gone on another tour around the world, taking Grandpa Lucius with her. Septimus, his younger brother, and Lily Potter, who had recently gotten married, were gone for their honeymoon. While Sophia Nott, his cousin, was probably at the Ministry since she had practically married the place after becoming an Unspeakable.

Scorpius sat down on the bed and looked at Seth for some time. It surprised him how much they all looked like him, with his platinum blonde hair and aristocratic features. Only Eric had managed to get some of the Weasley genes from his mother, making his hair a strawberry blonde rather than white and arranging his nose with freckles. Anya's skin was a shade darker than the pale white which graced the Malfoy men. Seth, on the other hand, was a spitting image if a Malfoy boy. But it still shocked Scorpius to see how much the little boy, who was his clone, managed to look like his mother when he cried.

He hated it when anyone of them cried. It pained him to see the tears in their eyes, the same tears which he couldn't even handle in his wife's eyes. He felt horrible today for being late, even though it had not been his fault. Being an Unspeakable always messed up his schedule and got in the way of his personal life, but he had known that when he had joined. Sighing, he put his hand on Seth's head, stroking his straight hair slowly. Finally, he got up and walked to the bedroom he had shared with his wife for 11 years, thinking of all of the work he had yet to do.

* * *

**REVIEWW! Please? Thank you!**


	3. Home Sweet Home

Scorpius walked into the room and sat down on his couch. Bringing out his wiztop, he started to type, working on his assignment he had recently been handed. As he worked, he soon lost track of time, assuming that Rose would call him when he was needed since she probably knew where he was.

When he was satisfied with the work he had done for the day, Scorpius breathed a sigh of relief. His eyes glanced at the muggle clock that Rose had insisted on hanging in their room and was baffled to see that it was near midnight and there was no sign of his wife.

Confused, he got up from the couch and walked outside of their room to find the whole living room empty. He walked to the kids' room and found them all tucked in for the night, snoring lightly as they slept. Thinking about where she could be this late at night he walked downstairs to the living room.

Once he there, he knew exactly where she was. The strong aroma he could smell never lied. Why is she making cakes?! Can't she just give it a rest? It's the middle of the night. This is no time to make cakes! Anger pulsing through him, he walked to the kitchen and found her engrossed in her world.

He watched as she kept pushing back a strand of her messy red hair that kept falling in her eyes. It had slipped out of the messy bun she had put her hair into. Her skirt was rolled up now so it wasn't floor length, and her eyes were concentrated. Her right hand swirled over the bowl in experience, while her left hand held a cake that she was eating.

Scorpius felt himself staring at her, forgetting why he had come to the kitchen in the first place. It scared him how she could always take his breath away without even trying. Before, when they were dating, he had loved that quality about her but now it was just a harsh truth that reminded him of reality.

When he came out of his thoughts, he quickly took a few strides that covered the space between them in mere seconds. Once he stood next to her, he could hear her mumbling about something.

Scorpius….

Seth!

Bloody Malfoy….

He pulled at her arm, slamming her into him. Looking down at her shocked face, he smirked with satisfaction. I thought I was losing my touch… Grabbing the cake she had in her hand and the bowl in her other hand he placed them on the counter. Taking her to the sink, he washed her hands, appreciating the silence while it was there since he knew she would only stay shocked for so long. Once done, he pulled her back into him.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Scorpius hissed through gritted teeth.

"What do you mean what am I doing? Didn't you see what I was doing?" Rose answered, her infamous Weasley temper flaring even more as he questioned her.

"Yes I saw you. Which is why I am asking. What the hell do you think you are doing?! It's 12 at night!" Scorpius exclaimed, his grip on her strengthening as she tried to pry herself away.

"So?! Why does it matter to you huh? Tell me!" Rose commanded as she poked him with her free hand.

"It matters to me since it's 12 and I can't just leave my wife in the kitchen at that time! You are supposed to be sleeping! Not making cakes," Scorpius retaliated.

"Oh really? So now you care about my whereabouts?!" Rose asked.

"What are you even talking about?"

"You know exactly what I am talking about Mr. Malfoy."

"If I did I wouldn't be asking now would I Rose?" Scorpius asked, letting go of her and watching as she backed away

"Where were you in the morning? When Seth needed you, you weren't there for him!"

"Are you insane? I was there! Didn't you see me? I sat right next to you."

"You missed the whole function!"

"Yes well I didn't miss the best part of it. The part that mattered to me."

"Well did it ever strike you what might have mattered to Seth? What he thought when he didn't see his father there for the whole thing?"

"I was at a meeting Rose. I couldn't just walk out now could I? And when I left, there was a lot of traffic in the floo system," Scorpius stated calmly, slipping back into his normal nature once he realized what the problem was.

"I don't care. You should have left early! You always have a meeting. You always something to do. You are never there!" Rose ranted, stopping only when he pulled her once again to rest against his body.

"I am an Unspeakable Rose," Scorpius stated in a dangerously low voice.

"I am very well aware of that Mr. Scorpius Draco Malfoy! That doesn't mean you can ignore your family! You can't just wish us away! You can't just pretend like we don't exist! What would have happened if you had missed one meeting?!" Rose screamed at him.

"I can't just go around missing meeting, missing important missions, missing deals! I would lose my job and then where would you get the money you need on a daily baBon?" Scorpius asked, sneering at in contempt, "This lifestyle, all of the money, fame, power, how would you get that? You would loose all your purpose to be married to me."

"I didn't marry you for money Scorpius!" Rose said, tears stinging in her eyes at his words, the words she had not heard in a long time, "And it's not like I'm getting any fame from becoming a Malfoy. If I wanted fame and power I would have stayed a Weasley! Plus it's not like you gave me much choice to marry anyone."

"Who said I was going to marry you? I wasn't going to marry at all! And then I did but for what? To have my wife try to trap my best friend?" Scorpius shouted, his anger getting the best of him.

"What best friend? Didn't you find out later that he was the one who was trying to trap me?!" Rose yelled in frustration.

"Yes and you were the saint in the situation. Like you didn't lead him on," Scorpius countered.

Rose looked at him, her eyes full with disbelief. She knew he didn't mean it, that he knew that his best friend, Nathan had been wrong. He had no idea what he was saying due to his anger, but that didn't subdue the pain. Her own husband was accusing her of being a manipulating wh*re, how would anyone react to that? She could feel her self control slipping. Her eyes were getting blurry as the tears formed at the words he had said. He had just merely uttered them in total negligence but her whole world had been affected by those words.

"You don't have to care for me Scorpius. I never asked you to care for me, I can do that by myself. Just please be there for your kids. You promised you would. Please," Rose whispered, and quickly ripped herself away from him, running to their bedroom as fast as possible.

Scorpius watched her go, the realization dawning on him. What have I done?! Damnit! He punched the table countertop. Why do I always do that? I should have gone there earlier. There was no need for me to say those things to her…

Once Rose entered the room, she flung herself on the right side of the bed, and pulled the comforter up. Her tears flowed as she cried her heart out on her pillow. How could he? Why is he like that? Why can I never understand what he wants and needs? Does he even want to be married to me or is this still just a convenience for him? It's been years since we have been married. The kids are 10, 7 and 6, the Nathan thing has blown over completely, and yet there still isn't anything solid in our relationship like there was before when we had promised to fight the prejudices of the world. He isn't just staying with me for the kids is he? Does he feel burdened by the kids which connects as both in a stronger bond than even marriage? If there were no kids, would he leave…?

Scorpius walked into their room a few hours later, to see her already in bed. He walked over to her side of the bed and saw that she was fast asleep. Gently removing strands of her hair from her face, he observed that her eyes were poofy and the pillow wet. He removed his hand in shock from where it rested on top of her head, when he heard her murmur, "hmm.. Scorpius…" He watched as she turned around on the bed, reaching for something, probably him. Quickly, he gave her his pillow and slipped out of the room before she woke up and saw him.

Smirking, he thought about the small antics his wife had. She always slept clutching him, saying that it was a bad habit, but he knew better. She was terrified of the dark and couldn't sleep with alone, but when she was mad she always tried to anyway since she didn't want to let him believe she needed him.. She would turn around and face the other way, chanting to Merlin until she was half conscious.

When so, she would turn back to him and clutch him as every other night but would wake up assuming that she had slept with her hands to herself. Whenever he told her that she was scared of the night she would bring up such instances and he never had the heart to tell her how she came back to him anyway.

His knowing smirk slipped as he thought of what he had said. Maybe I said too much... he thought to himself, I should have been there earlier for Seth... With that in mind, he walked over to his plants and started working on them all since that was his favorite hobby just like his wife liked to cook. He pretended as if they all needed grooming even though they all seemed fine to the normal eye and time flew as he worked, mulling everything that had been said last night in his head. Soon he heard the morning singing of the bird, bringing him out of his thoughts.

Sighing he dragged himself back to bed after washing his hands and changing his clothes. He pulled away the pillow his wife was holding dear to life and settled himself in bed, as she came into his embrace. Holding her close, he fell asleep noticing that it was 4:00 am before he zoned out.

* * *

_Hey guys! Sorry for the late update! I had loads of exams and all, but now I'm done! So loads of updates and etc coming your way =) _

_Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it and will leave a review =)_


End file.
